Time lord Percy
by Daughter of poseidon Noa
Summary: Percy is a time lord what could go wrong? What happens when Percy decideds to help some lonley people who we know as. The doctor, Loki Castiel, Sam and Dean Stiles and scott, The golden trio and lots of other characters who we thought to be fictionel.
1. The little things

No one's P.O.V. The little things

Annabeth always noticed them. The little things about Percy were hard to notice, but Annabeth saw them. A good example would be how Percy acted when Piper said something in france.

 _Flashback_

¨Vous êtes tous idiots, combien idiot pouvez-vous être!¨ Piper screamed at the top of her longs on the Argo. Everybody stopped and stood there confused at what she had said, Well everybody except Percy he looked slightly offended. He looked at me but now he looked confused like everybody else. Maybe it was just my imagination.

 _end flashback_

Or that one time when we were debating how to name the second titan war.

 _Flashback_

¨I have it.¨ said Travis ¨We should name it the time war, You know, because of Kronos.¨ ¨No!¨ Percy said immediately ¨We …. We …..We should name it the second titan war, because there wasn't much time stopping.¨ While Everyone agreed i could've sworn that Percy looked horrified with the name titan war. I wonder why.

 _End flashback_

But this wasn't so little anymore. We were fighting in the second Giant war. The gods helping their children kill the giants. Percy was single-handedly fighting Gaea. ( **A/N I'm not really good at fightings scene's so yeah.)** When he stabbed her in her heart. She died, but not before pushing a sword in Percy's heart. Percy collapsed on the floor. NOOOO! PERCY! Annabeth yelled.

But then something unexpected happened. A very bright light that everyone but apollo had to look away. Apollo looked at him with fear on his face. ¨Brilliant i survived i love it when i do that.¨ Said Percy ¨oooh i regenerated, and judging by you guys not attacking me i take it i still have a slightly human body.¨ ¨Mmmh Aphrodite can you conjure a mirror please?¨ Aphrodite wordlessly conjured the mirror. ¨Yes, still not a ginger.¨ ¨Well i suppose you have lots of questions. So let's go inside the Camp.

The gods flashed everybody there.

¨So explain¨ Someone said.

¨Alright i'm a timelord¨ ¨What's a time lord?¨Jason asked ¨Everybody please don't interrupting me until i'm done talking. A time lord is time travelling alien. Yes i'm an alien. I time travel in a TARDIS which stands for time and relative dimension in space. Also i have my sonic screwdriver. Also i'm probably older than all of the gods but i lost track because yeah i travel in time. I'm the last of my kind, well that is if you don't count the doctor, because of thhe eee the time wa.r¨

¨Now explanations for how i'm also a demigod. Poseidon would you like to tell this story?¨ ¨Of course.¨ Poseidon said. ¨Along time ago i met Percy, we became good friends. I even travelled with him for a while and he told me all about time lords and i told him all about the gods which he found fascinating. Later When the prophecy of the child of the eldest gods came i made i plan i asked Percy for help after all i knew he was the most skilled man/Alien ever so i adopted im.¨ ¨That was so awkward.¨ Percy interrupted. Poseidon chuckled ¨Yes it was, So i adopted Percy and that is why he has water powers.

¨Why didn't you just bless him?¨ Annabeth asked curiously. ¨Then the monsters wouldn't of said child of the sea they would have said blessed one of the sea and would've been a bit awkward to explain.¨ ¨And i couldn't have gone to camp half blood without using my sonic screwdriver.¨ Percy continued. ¨So you are not a half-blood not human not a son of poseidon not mortal are the last of your kind except this doctor guy.¨ Annabeth said. Before Percy could answer Leo said jokingly: ¨Is your name even Percy?¨

Percy chuckled a bit awkwardly. ¨Ha ha ha…. About that¨ Annabeth looked shocked:¨Your name is not Percy?! What is it then.¨ ¨My name is water, but you can still call me Percy¨ Percy said.


	2. Gabriel

Percy's P.O.V.

Oh well, now i saved the greeks i might go find a new companion. ¨I got to go planets to save you know busy. BYEEEE.¨ I ran to my Tardis they tried to run after me, but they couldn't keep up. The next thing i knew was that i was in the Tardis. ¨Hey sexy missed me?¨ I asked her. ¨Hmmm to a random place on earth.¨ i ran around flipping levers and pushing buttons. I stepped out the tardis.

¨Hello human¨ I said. I looked to who i was speaking a man with a mischief look in his eyes even though he looked shocked.

¨I'm not human i'm an ¨ He said, but i interrupted him.

¨Wait! Let me guess Hmm this a bit after the creation of earth everything is white here. mmmh angel maybe let me scan you.¨ I grabbed my sonic screwdriver before he could protest.

¨ oooohhh an archangel judging by the look in your eyes you must be Gabriel.¨

¨How did you. Never mind who are you and how did you get in.¨ He asked

¨I'm Water and i got in through my tardis wanna take a look?¨

Gabriel looked a little doubtful.

¨ Oh come on it's a time travel machine you'll be in time for whatever problem you have.¨ I said and i stepped in the Tardis knowing he'll follow.

He did as soon as he came in he said the thing. ¨It's bigger on the inside.¨

¨Let me introduce myself properly.¨ I said ¨ I'm Water i'm a time lord from Gallifrey and this is my Tardis stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space and it can go wherever or whenever you like.¨

Gabe Laughed ¨Your name is Water?¨

¨Is that the only thing you got from that i suppose however you could call me Percy if you have so much problems with my name.¨

¨So¨ I said. ¨Since you're an angel you probably already time travelled so other planets it is. I have the perfect planet for you. It's called Elvonia there are elves there they are tricksters they go around tricking everybody that's on their planet. What do you think Gabey wanna come?¨

Gabe grinned mischievous. ¨ A planet full of the tricksters how can i say no to that.¨

*Time skip*

No one's P.O.V.

Gabe and Water arrived on Elvonia. ¨The people here already know me so you can show each other pranks you can do that memorie angel thing to show them.¨ Water said

They already were in the palace of the king and walked towards the throne room were the king would be. Gabe wrote everything down he saw the elves do turning elves into cars trapping elves in an endless day on tuesday trapping them in tv-shows and so on. **( See what i did there.)**

They arrived in the throne room. ¨Hello Elvoka i came here because of my new companion who adores pranks.¨ Water said.

Gabe stepped forward and said. ¨Hello i'm Gabriel the trickster.¨

The last thing he heard was water screaming no and the king calling the guards.


	3. The trickster

**Hey i'm not making this an A/N, because i hate those, but i wanted don't know if i should continue this story. Should i? PLEASE help me.**

Water's P.O.V.

NO i screamed. He shouldn't have introduced himself as the trickster. On Elvonia _the_ trickster is the king. So If you introduce yourself as the trickster it means you want to challenge the king.

The king called the guards to lock us in the dungeons, so we wouldn't be able to challenge him, but they didn't know about my sonic screwdriver. Alright first to do wake up Gabriel

¨Gabriel! Gabriel! Wake up! ¨ I said while shaking him. Gabriel slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. ¨owwww what the hell did i do to deserve that?¨ ¨You called yourself _The_ trickster the king took offense to that, because it means you challenge the king, but don't worry i got this.¨

I pulled out my sonic and pointed it at the handcuffs and door. It unlocked. ¨Cool! What's that?¨ Gabe asked ¨It's my sonic screwdriver i'll explain it later. First we have to formulate a plan i say we go through this door i sonic those suckers then-¨ I stopped talking, because Gabe grabbed my shoulder and we disappeared with the sound of wings.

We suddenly were back in the TARDIS. ¨Right archangel i forgot.¨ Gabe smirked. I said ¨ oh well let's go somewhere else. Out of all time and space where would you want to go. I asked.

He smiled sadly and said: ¨Actually i need to return home, but i won't forget you if you ever need something just pray to me.¨

¨Oh….. okay¨ I said sadly. Sure i didn't know him for that long, but he is just so nice to be around. I turned to walk over to the panel pushed on the buttons and pulled the levers and there we were in his Favourite heaven again.

¨Thank you doctor i really needed to get my mind out of the fights for a second. Bye Percy¨ Gabriel said. ¨ Bye gabriel¨ i said to him.

I stepped back in the TARDIS. ¨Alright Water just find yourself another companion.¨ I said to myself. Alright first things first. Where do i get my companion. AHA my physic paper. I thought.

I walked over to my physic that i had kept in my locker yes every TARDIS has a locker you have to do it in circular Gallifreyan. My password was. _Time is just like water._ except it is in Gallifreyan. I pulled out my physic paper and looked at it. If there wasn't a message. It would be to bad, but there was indeed a message on the paper.

 _HELP HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!_

It came from an alternate universe in New York. OOhhh and by and it's a god, but he is possessed.

Well then Loki here i come!


	4. Loki

**There sorry for the late update, but this one has 1K words and better grammar. (considering my grammar sucks, because i'm 13 and not a native speaker.) Have fun reading.**

"Alright, here I am," I said as I landed. As soon as I stepped out I noticed two things. First I was in some sort of glass cage, second, the possessed god was before me and behind the class was some sort of pirate guy. They were both staring at me. "Well, hello there" I decided to go with my greek name for now. "I'm Percy." "How and why did you came here, foolish mortal." Said the guy possessing Loki.

"Isn't that a good question I came here with my TARDIS and I came to get you out of Loki." The guy looked shocked before he laughed. "YOU, defeat me you can try! Hahahahahaha!" Wow, these are the worst kind of person's. "Well, you highly underestimate me. I'm a timelord not very mortal, really." I said. I used my sonic screwdriver to get the being out of control. It and Loki fainted. I put my sonic back in my pocket. They should be out for at least a couple of hours. By then I probably have already figured out how to get the being out of Loki.

What should it do next? Oh, wait of course we're in a cell. Someone must have locked him here. I should inform them Loki is possessed in case they don't know yet. I grab my sonic from my pocket again. Then I sonic the door, but as soon as it opens alarms begin to ring, rather hard, and I already hear the footsteps of people marching here. I sigh. Why can't humans just accept that not everything is what it looks like?

7 people came running to me. 2 of them holding a gun. one of the bow. One had a hammer I presumed that that was thor. One guy was some sort of robot guy. Then there was this guy with a shield. wait a second. "Hold on a minute." I say pointing to shield guy. "You're not supposed to here, you're supposed to be in the second world war. Humans don't have time travel yet. How are you here?"

"You're one to talk how did you even get in here." robot guy said. "and what do you mean with "Humans don't have time travel yet?" "Well, I got in through my TARDIS, of course, an I meant èxcatly what I said."

Then the guy with only one eye stepped forward and said. "Yeah all fun, but what the hell are you doing here. Are you a minion of Loki!" I scoffed and said:"No I'm no one's minion and to answer your early question I came here to get whatever is possessing Loki out. I got an S.O.S. from Loki and came to the rescue." Now Thor said."Loki is possessed?" "Was possessed." I corrected him. "I believe it was some guy named Thanos a titan, probably." "HA I knew it, it was unlike Loki to do this, but you must tell me if you hurt him in any way trying to get Thanos out," Thor said, well the last part he said a bit rude. After all I did just save his brother from some mad titan.

"Of course not my sonic only causes harm if I want it to or if it is absolutely necessary," I said a bit offended. I activated my sonic and pointed it at Loki. "Somebody get me a container or something. I need it for trapping Thanos." Mr. one eye ordered someone to go and get it. After the guy had gotten it. I pointed my sonic from Loki towards the container. A bright blue gas form thing followed it.

"I'll be dropping this off on Keiaelozfijv, the only planet in the universe Tyuik. "I'll be back in a minute. Oh, by the way, Loki should wake up soon." I stepped in my TARDIS went to Keiaelozfijv dropped Thanos and went back.

"Hello, I'm back. I have some questions for you I assume you also have some for me, but I'll go first what are your names."

"Well," the guy from the past said. "I'm Steve Rodgers. That is Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Phil Coulson and Director Fury." Pointing while naming the persons. "But the real question is who are you? How did you receive an S.O.S. from Loki? What is your TARDIS? And why didn't you just kill Thanos"

"To answer your questions," I said. "I am Water although you could call me Percy, I prefer the first though. You see I have this Physic paper and it can receive messages I upgraded it myself. My TARDIS is a space and time machine, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Also, I didn't kill Thanos, because this why he will be punished without a change of regaining his old army. "

, But before we could finish our little game of 20 questions. Loki woke up. VERY confused; "Where am I? What happened? THOR! are you here?" Loki asked.

Thor wasted now time running\speed walking towards to wherever Loki was in. "Hello, brother" Thor said, "What is the last thing you remember?" "Falling off the Bifrost." "Oh, brother I'll take you home and explain everything there, alright." "Loki begrudgingly agreed.

I smiled as I watched the brothers talk. This was always the most fun in what I do. Watch as they learn how they could stand on their own again. I thought to myself that it might be time to leave. I silently walked away back to my TARDIS. My job here was done. I was just drifting through time and space wondering what to do next.

Alrighty, then what should I do next I heard from Poseidon that there was an apocalypse in some other dimension where Gabriel had come from. I should also visit the doctor maybe help defeat some Daleks with him that also sounds fun, but which one should I do first.

 **Alright I need your help should be Percy have an adventure with the Doctor and his companions (You can choose which one) OR help stop the apocalypse with Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel?**


	5. An old friend

**Sup, guys, and girls. Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I'll explain why. So I was just chilling on Tumblr and everyone was talking about something called anime, back then I had no idea what that was. ( I was so innocent.) So I, like the dumb kid I am thinking: Let's watch one of these. What could possibly go wrong?**

 **So yeah, that is the story of how I got addicted to Hetalia. THANKS, Tumblr. :(**

Percy's P.O.V.

I decided on visiting the doctor I haven't seen him in a while I bet he has regenerated again.

I walked over to the control panel. I searched for the Doctor's TARDIS time and space signal. Well more like I let my TARDIS search for her friend. My TARDIS can trace it because the Doctor never repairs his chameleon circuit. He told me he never repairs it, cuz he got attached to the form it's stuck in. I think that is also why he leaves the brakes on.

I'm pulled out of my train of thoughts as I hear a ding signaling that my TARDIS found the Doctor's TARDIS. I walked back to the panel. I'd left it to get some water, no I don't mean a mirror with that. Let's see he's in Scotland. Ok, then here I go. I ran around flipping levers and pushing buttons. Don't forget to turn off the brakes. There we go safe landing.

I step out my TARDIS and see I'm in front of a house and my TARDIS has become a telephone box. WTF. Oh, it's because the doctor's TARDIS also has to form oh well. I walk up to the house. I ring the bell. From the inside, I hear somebody say: "I'll get it!" Doctor come back here!

The doctor opens the door with I smile. I smile as well and say:"Still not ginger I see." The Doctor looks shocked for a second then he asks: "Water?" I smile some more and say:"Of course who else?" "You're not ginger either." I laugh. "I didn't know you had a house, but are you gonna let me in Theta?" I ask him while using the nickname me and Koschei gave him on Gallifrey. "OH it's not my house it's Amy's my new companion. Anyway, Neo I thought you were helping the greek out with there wars." Neo is my nickname they gave me on Gallifrey. It means water in Greek. "I was, but after I killed Geaea or whatever her name is, I started to get bored, so I ditched them. I also had some fun on Elvonia with a new friend. Oh and I freed some guy who was possessed. You know, the usual. What's up with the bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool." He said as he opened the door.

We entered a room while chatting happily. When we were interrupted by a girl who I suspected was Amy. "Doctor, Who is this?" She asked. I answer for him: "My name is Water." "Where do you know the doctor from. I smiled and said: "I pretty much grew up with him." "You're a time lord?! The Doctor told us he was the last." " Really, Doctor?" I say turning to him. "Again?" He scratched his neck sheepish. "Sorry, but you said it to one of your companions too." "By the gods, Doctor that was centuries ago and I only said once." "Yeah well, it hurt me deeply." The doctor said dramatically while putting his hands over his hearts. "I still have the scars on my hearts." I roll my eyes and say: "I'm sure, Doctor. Anyway, I came here for a talk, but I also need your help with stopping the apocalypse in some dimension. What do you say, You up for stopping the apocalypse?"

"Sure, I actually came over to Amy to ask if she wanted to go on an adventure with me, but she wanted to hang out with that husband of her." "Don't be rude, Doctor. Apologise to Amy." "Like you're never rude," he mumbled before turning to Amy, apologizing to her and then taking my hand to pull me out of the house to our TARDISes (I don't know what the plural form of TARDIS is.)

"YO, Doctor I'll send you the coordinates. I'll arrive about a minute later than you. I have to go find a find a friend first." "Alright, Neo see you there." "Bye, Theta."

I ran in my TARDIS and sent the coordinates to Theta. After that, I set her to follow Gabriel's energy. When I looked at the screen that records the energies. I saw that there was another energy that looked suspiciously like the energy of Lucifer.

Well, then I thought to myself time to save an old friend.

 **HI everybody, sorry that this one is a bit shorter. As I said before it's because I addicted to Hetalia now.**

 **Bye, Noa**


End file.
